


Rory and Hank's Excellent Adventure

by Drownedinlight



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drownedinlight/pseuds/Drownedinlight
Summary: Aurora and Henry Snart-Allen (aka Rory and Hank) didn’t mean to time travel. Honest. Listen, you can’t expect teenage metahumans to practice with their powers and not make a few mistakes. Although maybe showing up at Dad’s place when he’s 27 and has no inclination to ever have children might have been a startling move. And maybe it’s reasonable that Pop has no idea who they are, or even would believe that he could have time traveling twins. But it’s not Rory’s and Hank’s fault. And they would like the record to reflect that their parents suck. For obvious reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColdLightning (ArticNight)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ColdLightning+%28ArticNight%29).



> Or not so excellent adventure. I guess it's how you define excellent. Also, I changed Don and Dawn's names, my conceit being naming your children Don and Dawn is not cute (at least not to me). Also it would be confusing AND I don't think the TV universe Barry or Iris or Leonard would do that. So, the official names for this fic are Henry Donald Allen and Aurora Noreen Allen. So they're still sort of named Don and Dawn, but not actually. 
> 
> I'm working on this at work when I have time between calls so...updates will be a thing, but how regular, I don't know :D

If there was a positive in all of this, Rory thought, it was that she and Hank had been holding hands as they ran. Grant it, that’s probably how they reached the magic velocity that propelled them thru time in the first place, but at least they were together! Dad and Pop would have that to console them.

At first they didn’t even realized they had time traveled. When they came through the portal, both she and Hank realized that they were in the wrong place, and so ran along to the Ferris Air Practice Field. Only, none of the League members or Titans or their parents were there.

“Woah!” said Hank as he slid to a stop. “What happened?”

Rory pressed the comm in her ear. “Watchtower, come in,” she said.

There was only static.

The twins looked at each other.

“Dimension hop or time travel, d’you think?” Rory asked.

Hank said, “We should probably err on the side of time travel for now. Comes more naturally to speedsters.”

“Point,” said Rory. “We should change.”

They had been wearing their uniforms, but they were also carrying their compression units. At the touch of a button, they had their emergency supplies re-inflated. A second later, they were changed and carrying the additional supplies around in backpacks. The backpacks were their Pop’s touch, brightly colored and suited to Hank and Rory’s personalities. It helped them blend in. Pop was big on blending in when you were in trouble.

“So, what first?” Hank asked, pulling out a nutrition bar and nibbling on it. “Do we find Pop? Or Dad?”

Rory chewed on her lip for a second, before Hank offered her the latter half of the bar. “Thanks,” she said. “I think we should try to find Dad first. Depending on the year, Pop might still be a Rogue.”

Hank nodded, chewing away. “Sounds good,” he said around his food.

They finished the snack and cleared out, racing around Central City.

 

A search of the city revealed their house didn’t exist yet, but Paw-Paw’s did. There was no car in the drive, but Paw-Paw knew about time travel and Dad being the Flash. He would understand.

They let themselves in the back door, which was unlocked. Years of Pop telling them always to lock doors drilled into their veins made them both twitch and run to search the house. There didn’t appear to be any intruders. But their Dad was sleeping in the guest bedroom upstairs.

Rory and Hank deliberated in the living room.

“Do we stay?” Hank asked.

“Well, we have nowhere else to go,” said Rory, wrinkling her nose. “I suppose we’ll have to make something up.”

Hank shrugged. “Probably be better to tell the truth. They can confirm with DNA samples.”

“Not exactly a great way to wake up, though, is it?” Rory asked. “Some kid waking you up and telling you that they’re from the future and you’re a dad.”

“So, we make breakfast,” said Hank, with another shrug. “Dad’s always better when he’s eaten and had some coffee.”

Rory nodded. “Not bad, Allen.”

“Not bad, yourself, Snart,” said Hank.

They rummage through the cupboards and fridge, coming up with a breakfast menu.

There’s plenty of oatmeal and an already open pack of breakfast sausage. Hank is the better cook of the two of them, so he sets out making sweet porridge with brown sugar and maple syrup (Dad’s favorite), and frying up some sausage. Rory, meanwhile, started on a pop of coffee.

When the coffee had finished and breakfast was nearly done, Rory made up a cup of joe just the way Dad liked it and took it upstairs. Before she could over think the situation she called out, softly, “Dad, wake up, we made breakfast.”

Dad startled, jerking up from his curled up position in bed. He blinked at her, several times before asking, “What?”

Rory set the coffee cup on his bedside table. “This might be a little difficult to believe, but I’m your daughter from the future. My brother made breakfast, and I made you some coffee.”

Dad just blinked at her again. “What?” he asked.

Rory sighed. “You always are a little confused in the morning. Drink the coffee and come downstairs, okay? Hank and I will explain.”

Dad was still blinking at her when she turned to leave. Then Rory felt a woosh of air rush by her, and then Dad was standing in front of her. His eyes were wide as he looked down at her. “What do you mean you’re my daughter?”

“Hank and I time traveled,” said Rory, trying to put on her most innocent, puppy-dog-eye look. “It was an accident though. Are you sure you want to talk before coffee?”

“I don’t know what’s in there,” said Dad, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “How’d you even get in here?”

“You left the back door unlocked,” said Rory, mimicking him and crossing her arms over her chest. “That’s dangerous, Dad.”

“Don’t tell me what’s dangerous!” Dad frowned at her his eyes were dark and hard.

Rory had never had her Dad act like this before. She felt her eyes start to sting and her nose began to run. “Dad—”

“And stop calling me ‘dad!’” he ordered.

Rory didn’t fancy herself to be a crier. Since she had turned fourteen, she had realized that crying didn’t solve much and it was usually easier to be calm. But right now, she could control it, as she began to weep in front of the man who would be her father. And he wasn’t even being exceptionally cruel. But it hurt to have her Dad talk to her like this, when he and Pop rarely ever raised their voices to her.

She sped at him, pushing past him and racing down the stairs to the kitchen. “Hank!” she said. “We need to go.”

Hank turned away from the stove and opened his mouth to ask why. Then he saw her, and immediately was at her side, wrapping his arms around her. “Rory, what’s a matter?”

“Daddy’s a jerk,” she said, around her hiccups. Rory wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in Hank’s shoulder.

“Aww, Ror,” he said. He began to rub her back in smooth circles. “I’m sorry he’s being mean to you. Do you want me to beat him up? I did it the other day in practice.”

Despite feeling absolutely gross now, Rory has to laugh. “No. He’s still Dad, even if he’s being a jerk.”

“Okay, do you want me to try and talk to him, then?” Hank asked.

“No, let’s just go,” said Rory. She pulled away from Hank, sniffling and wiping at her eyes.

“Okay,” said Hank. He went and turned off the stove and took out some old tupper ware from the cabinets, and began pouring in the oatmeal. “Where do you wanna go?”

“Let’s go watch the sun rise at the Grand Canyon,” said Rory.

Hank finished packing the breakfast and they grabbed their bags to head out the front door. Just as they were going, Dad rushed down the stairs after them.

It was then that Rory realized they had had their entire interaction at super speed and only a minute or so had passed. She offered out her hand to Hank as they sped away, and Hank took it. Dad was moving slow, but he still noticed them and attempted to follow after.

He must have been really new to his powers, because normally Dad could race ahead and cut them off. But just now, he was trailing behind them. Rory didn’t particularly care though, after he had made her cry. She and Hank ran—even however many years in the past they knew the way to the Grand Canyon like the back of their hands. They stop at their favorite sunrise spot, and Dad overshoots them by nearly a mile.

Dad ran back to them, still dressed in his pajamas. “You’re speedsters?!” he asked.

“Duh,” said Hank. “We’re your kids. Of course we’re speedsters.” Dad’s mouth dropped open. Rory supposed it was true what they said—seeing is believing.

“We need breakfast,” she said. “Even though you’re being a jerk, I guess you can eat with us.”

Dad had his mouth open, gaping like a fish, as Rory and Hank make themselves comfortable on the ground and open up the dish of porridge with the sausages stacked on top.

“It’s cinnamon, brown sugar and maple syrup,” said Hank. “I left a bowl and a sausage for Paw-Paw, don’t worry.”

“That’s my favorite,” said Dad with a blank look.

“Well, yeah,” said Hank. “We were trying to break it gentle.”

“How do you know my favorite breakfast?” asked Dad.

Hank turned to Rory. “He’s normally so much brighter than this. Maybe we should have gone to Pop.”

“He’s just before his coffee,” said Rory, though she was still sniffling. She looked up and glared a little. “That doesn’t excuse being a jerk, though, Dad.”

“Oh my god,” said Dad as he dropped to his knees. “I have kids!”

“You’re going to have kids,” said Hank.

“We’re from the future,” said Rory again.

Dad looked between the two of them for a minute. Hank let him roll off of him and began adding the nutrient powder to the porridge. Then he offered up a spoon to Rory and then one to Dad. Dad looked at him like he had never seen Hank before (which, to be fair, he hadn’t), but he took the spoon.

“So, when were—when will you two be born?” Barry asked.

“2030,” said Hank, stirring up the porridge then taking a bite. “It’s 2045 when we’re from. Rory and I turn 15 in a month.”

“And you have a second dad?” asked Dad.

“Sure do,” said Hank.

“But maybe we should finish breakfast before we talk about him,” said Rory, taking her own bite of porridge and cutting open a sausage.

Dad nodded slowly and scooped up a spoonful of porridge. He swallowed it and his eyes fell on Rory. “Erm, sweetheart?”

“It’s Rory, Dad,” she said.

“Rory,” he said. “Did...did I really make you cry?”

“Yeah,” said Rory.

The weird glass/angry face that Dad had had until now melted off. He scooted over to her and held out his arms. Rory was in them in a second. “I’m so sorry, Rory,” said Dad. “Dad’s had a rough couple of months recently, but that’s not an excuse. You guys have been through alot this morning, and I just made it worse, huh?”

“You did,” said Rory, trying not to cry again. Instead, she just buried her face in her Dad’s chest.

“I want a hug too, please,” said Hank from where he was sitting.

Rory looked up to see he was pouting. Rory reached out for him, and Dad did too. Hank came and they cuddled together for a few minutes before all three of their stomachs growled. They looked at each other in shock before laughing and getting back to breakfast.

“Much as I hate to say it,” said Dad as they polished off the porridge. “I need to get back to Central City so I can go to work. And I need to drop you back at Joe’s—Paw-Paw’s sorry—and explain to him what’s going on.”

“Okay,” said Hank and Rory.

“Race you there?” said Rory, and she took off running. She couldn’t hear them, but she imagined that Hank and Dad were left sputtering their protests.

They were only a second behind her when she arrived in front of Paw-Paw’s house.

Hank tried to push past her, and they both ran up the steps (at a normal speed) reaching the door at the same time. Dad hollered after them to take off their shoes which they obliged. Dad came in behind them, closing the door and calling, “Joe!”

“In the kitchen, Bear,” said Paw Paw.

Hank went to meet him, but Rory held him back. Hank looked at her, and all Rory could do was shake her head.

Paw-Paw came into the dining room, holding a bowl of porridge. He surveyed them all before turning to Dad. “Hey, Barry. Who’s kids?”

“Uh, well, actually, they’re my kids,” said Dad.

“From the future,” said Hank.

Rory nodded.

Paw-Paw looked between the three of them for a minute, frowning. At last he asked, “And who made breakfast?”

“I did, Paw Paw,” said Hank.

“Hmm, well thank you for that,” said Paw-Paw. “Kids, why don’t you go up and wash up, you look like you’ve been through a dust storm.”

“Yes, Paw-Paw,” they said in tandem and headed up stairs. Go wash up was code for, “I need to have an adult discussion and you don’t want to be here to listen to it.” So they were both happy not to be around when Paw-Paw got mad at Dad. Though, why Paw-Paw was mad was anyone’s guess.

They made themselves at home in the upstairs bathroom, wiping dirt from their faces, necks and hands. Rory deemed that their clothes probably did need a change from all the running around they had done. So they changed their clothes and folded up their dirty ones. Right as they were finished, Dad called them down stairs.

“Uh, Paw Paw’s gonna take you guys to STAR Labs,” said Dad.

“Aww, DNA tests?” said Hank, starting to pout.

“Don’t make that face, young man,” said Paw-Paw.

Hank willed his face to be less pouty. “Sorry. But can we do spit tests instead of blood tests? The spit tests aren’t as bad.”

“That’ll depend on what Dr. Snow needs,” said Paw-Paw, with a frown. “You don’t object to being tested, but just to the type of test.”

Hank and Rory shrugged.

“It’s the League’s standard operating procedure when something like this happens,” said Rory, waving her hand around. “We’ll probably get tested when we get back too.”

“Okay, then,” said Dad, trying to smile. He kissed both of them on the forehead and then gave them a hug. “I have to go to work, but I will see you tonight. Be good for Paw Paw, and let him sleep when you guys get back from the labs, okay?”

“Yes, Dad,” they said.

“Have a good day at work,” said Rory.

“We love you,” said Hank.

“I love you, too,” said Dad, though it’s a little stilted, like he hasn’t started to believe it just yet.

There’s no time to question it, though, as Dad is already out the door.

“I need to change, but get your shoes on, we’ll be going in just a minute,” said Paw Paw.

“Yes, Paw-Paw,” said the twins.

 

By the time they had finished at STAR Labs—which had included way more than a DNA test, but Aunt Caitlin had insisted on watching them run—the twins wanted nothing more than to fall into a bed. Paw-Paw wasn’t much better, but he pretended to be since he was an adult. The adults were insisting on talking in hushed tones and had sent the two of them into a break room to wait.

Rory simply spread out on one couch, and Hank spread out on the other. They were awakened by Dad, shaking them both awake. “I brought lunch,” he said. “Are you two hungry?”

“Tired,” said Hank, and promptly rolled over and went back to sleep.

Dad chuckled softly. “What about you, Ro?”

Rory nodded, but she yawned.

“Time travel takes a lot out of you, huh?” Dad asked.

“And Aunt Caitlin made us run a lot,” said Rory.

“Well I’ve got some pho to make up for it,” said Dad, brushing some hair behind her ear.

“I like pho,” said Rory, sitting up.

Dad helped her to her feet and guided her to the table in the break room. He dished out some pho onto a plate, and Rory nearly started digging in before she remember her supplement. She returned with the recycled spice shaker and doled out a tablespoon over her food.

“What’s that, Ro?” asked Dad, already inhaling noodles.

“It’s a nutrient supplement,” said Rory. “Makes it so we don’t have to eat so much, but still get calories and balanced nutrients. Want some?”

“Sure,” said Dad, passing her the plate of pho. Rory shook out a little extra for him, since he probably wasn’t used to getting all the calories he needed. “So you and your brother are in high school?”

“Yep,” said Rory. “I take some college classes though,” she said, gobbling up a mouthful of pho.

Dad opened his mouth to ask something else when Aunt Caitlin appeared in the doorway. “So we have the results,” said Caitlin, handing a folder to Barry. She wrung her hands when they were empty.

“Did they mysteriously come back negative?” Rory asked, slurping a noodle.

“Don’t slurp, sweetheart,” said Dad with a smile.

“Really?” Aunt Caitlin asked hand wringing stopped as she placed them on her hips. “You’re telling her not to slurp?”

Dad stuck his tongue out at her. He turned to Rory with a smile. “You both came back positive.”

“It’s just, we’re a little concerned at who else you matched in our database,” said Aunt Caitlin, a frown planting itself on her face.

“Oh,” said Rory. “You mean that our Pop is Leonard Snart?” She slurped a noodle for good measure.

“You knew?” Dad asked, his voice raised above its normal level.

“Who’s yelling?” asked Hank as he rolled over. He finally sat up, rubbing his eyes. Rory thought that for all he was closer to Pop, he really was a lot more like Dad when he first woke up.

“Leonard Snart is your father?” Dad asked at more of a whisper.

“Has been for fifteen years,” said Hank with a grumble, blinking at the linoleum floor. He at last looked up at them and asked, “Pho?”

“There’s a box for you,” said Rory.

Dad leaned back in his chair, his face dramatically blank. “I sleep with Leonard Snart.”

“Well, that’s really none of our business what you do together,” said Hank, sitting down, and dishing out his own noodles. “But if it’s any consolation, Rory and I were grown in tubes.”

Rory nods emphatically at this statement.

They way Dad and Aunt Caitlin’s eyes grow wide and their jaws drop open tell both Hank and Rory that it’s not a consolation at all.


End file.
